1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art of realizing a storage system of low cost, long life span, low electric power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the amount of information held by enterprises has increased and the inventory of storage systems, such as disk arrays, to store the information has also increased. Therefore, information system managers of the enterprises need to manage a large number of storage systems. Thus, a movement to put together a larger number of storage systems into a large-scale storage system is brisk. If the large-scale storage system is run, it is necessary to consider a reduction in the electric power consumption of the storage system and cooling of heat generated.
JP-A Nos. 2000-293314 and 2005-157710 disclose a technique of allowing disk devices to transit to a power saving mode or turning off power supply modules of the disk devises, in order to save energy consumed by the disk devices.
Meanwhile, JP-A No. 2000-149542 discloses a technique of changing the number of rotations of fans in the storage system to appropriately cool the storage system, in conjunction with the structure of the storage system.